


Double

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [32]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dating, F/M, Gen, Romance, cuteness, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Alex double with some friends who'd rather not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> I co-wrote this with a friend of mine. It's got a lot of 2 original characters, which I'm not sorry for, but theres a little set up for whats next for Sonny and Alex.

"You better be exaggerating, Skinny!" Sarah complained while she lounged on Alex's couch reading her mail. "Wow! You owe Visa a lot!"  
Alex snatched the mail from her hands. "Stop reading my mail."  
"I'm not exaggerating!" Sonny ignored them. "He's not my favorite co-worker. He's abrasive and annoyin'...On second thought he's perfect for you!"  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
"You're just still mad he checked me out." Alex smirked.  
"We'll have that in common then." She raised her eyebrows and looked over Alex. "So did he ask about me?"  
"He asked if you were hot." Sonny filled his mouth with pizza.  
"And what did you say?"  
He swallowed. "I said I wouldn't kick you out of bed for eating crackers."  
"Aww, is that how you really feel about me?" Sarah batted her eyelashes at Sonny. "If only you were a penniless musician or an emotionally unavailable bartender-"  
"Or not my boyfriend!" Alex flashed her eyes at her.  
"You could open your relationship up for me! People are doing all sorts of progressive shit these days!" Sarah grinned, flipping her purple hair behind her ears. "I'll be the one that does the baking!"  
Sonny swallowed his food. "Well Sar's got somethin', I don't bake."  
"Sonny does spaghetti. I do scones. Alex does..."  
"Sex!" Alex looked gleeful.  
Sonny pouted. "Nice, babe!"  
Sarah wiggled her eyebrows, "well, I wouldn't kick her out for eating crackers"  
"I needed an S word!" Alex shrugged.  
"How about Sonny?" He suggested.  
"Sarah starts with s too!" Sarah added.  
"So does 'straight'." Sonny laughed.  
She scowled at him and turned to Alex. "And you're into this person? Like you're serious about him?"  
Alex continued smiling. "It looks like it. Besides look at that punam!"  
She winked at Sonny and he pushed his lips out into a pout.  
"You two are so disgusting!" Sarah announced, with a little sliver of a smile  
"Look ya don't have to fall in love wit him or nothin'. It's probably better if you don't. Just give him a good night and maybe he'll leave me alone."  
"You want me to fuck him?"  
"No!" Sonny was quick to yell and make a face. "No! Don't do dat!"  
Sarah and Alex laughed.  
"Jesus Christ, you girls!" Sonny shook his head. "Just be normal. Haven't you ever been on a date that didn't turn into a one night stand?"  
She and Al exchanged looks.  
"Rarely." Alex smirked.  
"Al has... But it turned into 6 months of serious relationship."  
"Where should we go?" Sonny changed the subject. "And don't say da-"  
"The bar!" Sarah cut him off.  
"Da bar! C’mon that's not a date."  
"Where do you wanna go? Bowling?" She made a stupid face.  
"Whatsa matter with bowling? Eat some nachos; watch the old people in bowling leagues?"  
"You're such a dork!" Sarah shook her head at him; she looked at Alex who was picking at her pizza. "What do you think- seriously, you're taking everything off?"  
"I hate pineapple, you know that. And the jalapeño is hot. And the ham is slimy."  
"You are so picky!" Sonny laughed at her. "If ya wanted plain you shoulda said."  
"Oh, you get used to it." Sarah smirked. "Alex is never happy with the pizza."  
"That's not true. I just don't like pineapple or spicy things or spinach on pizza. After the pizza war for 2013 I don't fight anymore I just pick it all off."  
"Pizza war of 2013?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.  
"It's as ridiculous as it sounds." Sarah confirmed.  
"There may have been hair pulling." Alex added with a grin.  
"Sounds hot." Sonny wagged his eyebrows  
"Really Sonny?"  
He shook his head as he ate, "You lived together and she's had the biggest crush on you. I don't believe nothins never happened..."  
Alex rolled her eyes.  
"Besides you're all sexual."  
"All sexual?" Alex muttered.  
Sarah sighed, "Nope, but I had this pretty incredible dream once..."  
Alex threw one of the jalapeños at her. "Oh my god! Stop!"  
"Ya don't have ta..." Sonny grinned.  
"Oh my god!" Alex turned her arm on Sonny, nailing him with a pineapple to the forehead.  
He picked it up off his plate where it landed and ate it. He smirked at Sarah. "Tell me later."  
Sarah saluted. Alex gaped.  
"So you guys are gonna sit around and perv about me?"  
Sarah smiled. "Typical Thursday."  
Alex gave her a look. "This is why you should go on a regular date."  
Sarah laughed. "You know you don't even sound like Alex when you say shit like that."  
"Sounds like Alex to me." Sonny stuffed another piece of pizza in his mouth.  
"Naw, Lex secretly loves that I'm obsessed with her. that's why she hates everyone I get involved with."  
Alex puffed up to defend herself. "Maybe I'm just protective."  
"And maybe you just have terrible taste!" Sonny added, smirking. "Still I don't know why you want her to go out with Chuck."  
"You didn't see his face! He was kind of pathetic." Alex frowned.  
Sarah served another slice and picked off a pineapple to throw at Alex. "Oh, keep piling on the compliments to this Chuck guy. He sounds like the love of my life!"  
****  
"Sonny are you ready?" Alex called and stood in the bathroom doorway watching him primp.  
"I still can't believe we're spending our one night dis week with Chuckie and Sarah." He rolled his eyes and dried his cheeks.  
"It's a very coupley thing to do."  
"Ya know what else couples do?" He asked with raised eyebrows.  
She shoved him from behind as he walked ahead. "Pervert!"  
"It's been a long week Al..." He made puppy eyes at her. "Amanda still bein' out means more work for me-"  
"For all of you!" She laughed. "I'm sure Chuck is just as overworked. How is the baby?"  
"Oh she's good. Tiny cute thing. Did I show ya the pix 'Manda sent me???” He pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.  
He fumbled a second, furrowing his eyebrows at message across the screen. He swiped past it and found the string of messages from his partner. He handed the phone to Alex.  
"Aww," she cooed. "She looks like her. Still in the NICU?"  
"Naw Jesse was only in dere for a little bit."  
"Aww poor baby."  
"They're at home now. Amanda was the one in more trouble anyway, I think."  
She frowned. "She's okay now? Placental abruption is not good. And traumatic for a first time mom!"  
Sonny grinned at her nurse like evaluation. "She's on da mend. We should go visit."  
"It's not weird if I go with you? I barely know her."  
Sonny hugged her shoulder. "You're my girlfriend. I want you to come. She'd appreciate it. I'm sure she's got questions for da resident nurse."  
Alex blushed. "Maybe next week."  
"Christmas is next week." He started putting on his coat over his t-shirt and hoodie.  
"Oh right." She knitted her eyebrows, grabbing her own coat.  
He raised his eyebrow. "You're not gettin' cold feet are ya? My dad's excited to have ya back."  
"And your mom?" Alex pulled the door shut behind her and slipped her key in the lock.  
Sonny pouted. "...will have to realize I'm a grown man."  
She smirked and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I love you, you know that?"  
"I always appreciate you tellin' me, Al." He kissed her before they squeezed into the elevator.  
****  
"She'll be here really soon, promise." Alex sipped her drink and grinned at Chuck.  
The older man wore a solid black button down over jeans, making him look a little more dressed up than Sonny and Alex, who both wore t-shirts. He sipped his beer nervously.  
"So, how'd you two get together?" He asked.  
"We're neighbors." Alex answered.  
"Al was obsessed with me!" Sonny grinned at her. "But I was working and down at Mercy and she flirted mercilessly."  
She rolled her eyes. "So did you!"  
Chuck smirked.  
"This your first set up?" Alex asked with a grin.  
"Well-" he started.  
"I'm here, everyone can relax." Sarah yelled when she arrived, taking a seat beside Chuck. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?”  
She surveyed his appearance, raising an eyebrow at his ensemble and doc martens on his feet. He matched her examination, noting her exposed shoulder, red leather boots, and leggings.  
“Chuck Kennedy, Sarah…” Sonny introduced.  
“Dossi!” Sarah scowled at Sonny. “I have a last name.”  
Chuck held out his hand to her. “Nice hair.”  
She bristled and said nothing.  
“Naw, I like it.” He smiled and nodded.  
She smiled, vaguely. “You leading youth group later?” she laughed at his attire.  
He set his jaw. “Leggings aren’t pants.”  
“Good thing nobody asked you.”  
“I have to pee, come with me!” Alex interjected. “Sonny, will you order Sarah a cider?”  
Alex got up and grabbed her friend by the shoulder, motioning with her neck. Sarah looked at her with a shrug, but Alex stared until she got up. Sarah followed.  
“No crappy Angry Orchard bullshit.” She instructed Sonny.  
“We’ll be right back.” Alex assured.  
In the bathroom Alex rolled her eyes.  
“Would it kill you to not be combative the second you meet him?”  
“What? What did I do? Homeboy showed up in a nice shirt to a place called Rowdy’s, he fully deserved that.”  
“He’s on a date. He didn’t know we were coming here.” Alex shrugged and went into the stall. “Why were you late?”  
Sarah sighed. “I was day shift at the bar.”  
“So?”  
“So it got a little busy. Why are you being so weird?” Sarah fixed her lipstick in the mirror as Alex emerged.  
“I’m not. Why can’t we just have a nice night? You don’t have to fall in love with him or be best friends, but…be your beautiful charming self.” Alex explained, while washing her hands.  
Sarah scoffed. “You’re so happy.”  
“What?”  
“You want everyone else to be in these happy little couples like you and Stretch.”  
Alex rolled her eyes again. “That’s not true!”  
She sighed and looked directly at her. “Look, no pressure. The guy just asked so sincerely. He annoys Sonny, but he’s not a bad guy. He’s been divorced a little while and he’s lonely. The little angel on my shoulder said to do a good deed.”  
“I thought we murdered her.” Sarah laughed.  
“Apparently not!” Alex laughed back.  
“Well, he’s sexier than you led me to believe and I thought you said he was old.”  
Alex shrugged. “He’s got like 15 years on us. You know I don’t like guys old enough to be my dad. And sexy?”  
“Your teenage dad, maybe.” Sarah laughed again. “He’s kinda good lookin’.”  
“Does that mean you’ll be nice to him?” Alex asked.  
Sarah sighed. “Fine.”  
Back at the table Sonny was attempting conversation with Chuck.  
“Girls always go in teams, huh?” he sipped his beer.  
Chuck nodded.  
“My sisters always do, they’re like pack animals.” Sonny laughed.  
“Probably not a good habit to call your sisters ‘animals’.”  
Sonny began to screw up his lips, but the girls returned.  
“Miss me?” Alex smiled at Sonny, sitting back down beside him.  
“Refreshed?” Chuck asked Sarah.  
She nodded. “Ya order me cider?”  
“Yeah, and some appetizers; I’m starvin’ Marvin ovah here.” Sonny complained.  
The waiter came by and dropped off Sarah’s drink and fresh ones for the rest of the table.  
“So, tell me about yourself, Sarah?”  
“You don’t trust Sonny’s descriptions?” she smirked at Alex’s boyfriend. “What’d ya wanna know?”  
“What do you do?” he asked.  
She didn’t hesitate. “I’m a listener, Chuck.” She emphasized the ‘ck’ at the end. “I help people with their problems.”  
He nodded his chin. “That’s nice. They said you went to school with Alex, you a nurse too?”  
“Nope, the calling was never there. Alex has that shit in her blood.” She smirked and sipped her cider. “No, I was a psych major.”  
Alex looked over at Sonny with concern. She just couldn’t turn down the attitude, but how could Alex blame her? If this situation was reversed Alex would be insufferable. How many times had Alex been brought along as a cute friend for some friend of the dude Sarah was hoping to nail and then act like a total nightmare the whole time? Alex probably had this coming.  
He widened his eyes. “Oh you’re like a counselor or a shrink, something like that?”  
“She’s a bartender.” Sonny revealed.  
Sarah made a noise. “Thank you, Detective! I wanted to put my half a degree to good use.”  
Chuck laughed.  
“Is that amusing?”  
“It just makes sense.” He shrugged. “Nothin’ wrong with a hot bartender.”  
Sarah looked over at Alex and Alex wiggled her eyebrows.  
“So…you’re divorced…what’s that like?” Sarah asked.  
“I’d rather not.” He took a healthy drink.  
“Uh…” Sonny attempted to diffuse. “Christmas plans?”  
“You’re gonna bring up Christmas?” Sarah glared at him.  
“Carisi is a regular elf down at the precinct.”  
Sonny pouted and rolled his eyes. “Nothin’ wrong wit a little Christmas cheer. Besides those lights was already in the supply closet. I just put dem up.”  
“You decorated the bullpen?” Alex grinned.  
“Just some twinkly lights.” He explained. “I can’t have a real tree in my apartment.”  
“Yeah, well, I’ll probably have my standard Christmas: feeding drinks to drunks and letting my mom guilt me into a crappy dinner.”  
“You don’t get along with your family?” Chuck asked.  
“No, I really don’t.” She shot at him.  
He shrugged. “You brought it up.”  
She glared.  
“I’m going to attempt to make nice with Sonny’s mom.” Alex added, again trying to steer the conversation.  
“Yeah good luck.” Sarah snorted. “Don’t bring any pie this time. They got in this huge fight on Thanksgiving because-”  
“Sar!” Sonny scolded.  
Sarah shrugged. “Look you guys are so perfect if the only thing is that your mom is a bitch to-“  
“My mom is not a bitch!”  
Alex just made a face at Sarah, making her eyebrows jump and pointedly looking away from Sonny. She took a long pull off her beer.  
“Oh nice, Al!” Sonny gave her a harsh expression when he saw her face.  
“What?” Alex put down her bottle. “She doesn’t like me. What about when she asked me if I was on the pill? Who the hell asks that?”  
“Sounds nosy.” Sarah agreed.  
"And then she acted like it was awful that I was!" Alex added.  
“You’re an instigator!” He spat at Sarah.  
Chuck silently drank his beer.  
"Sorry, Chuck." Alex grimaced.  
"What are we sorry for?" Sarah stuck her tongue out at her.  
He shook his head. "Nothing. I walked right into this one."  
The waiter reappeared with a plate of fried food and took their orders.  
"Yeah and can we get a round of shots?" Sonny asked.  
"Please." Chuck nodded.  
Alex's face lit up. "Fireball?"  
"Whiskey!" Sarah corrected.  
"Whatever it is." Sonny grinned. "Bring four of them!"  
"Fireball, really Alex? Are we 15?" Sarah complained.  
Alex shrugged.  
The waitress quickly returned with four whiskey shots  
"Thanks." Sonny thanked her. "So what should we drink to?"  
"No work in the morning?" Alex grinned.  
"School breaks!" Sonny added.  
"I don't need a reason to drink whiskey." Sarah held her glass up.  
They all looked expectantly at Chuck. "To...decent whiskey?" He said sniffing the amber liquid.  
"C’mon you're such a wet blanket!" Sonny complained.  
Sarah snorted. "Says King dork!"  
Chuck almost laughed. "I got one. To not being a child anymore."  
"Ey!"  
"I will be 30 in almost exactly a month so I don't think this applies to me!" Alex smirked.  
"Oh so only 5 more years 'til you're legally an adult." Chuck signaled with his glass and downed the shot.  
Sarah took hers after. Sonny and Al clinked their glasses together and drank their shots too. The couple across from them watched in mild horror as they stared at each other, clearly lost in one another.  
"You make me absolutely sick, Lex!" Sarah took a long drink of her cider.  
Alex turned back to her with a scowl. "Would you stop being such a pain in my ass? We only get the one night and you insisted we come with!"  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it came with a side of gross eye-fucking."  
"Then why don't you talk to your date!"  
"Oh, I'm fine." Chuck shook his head.  
"See. I can't impress this guy. I can't get it from-"  
"Really?" Alex looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "There's a statute of limitations on how many times you can put yourself through the same game."  
"Maybe I haven't hit it!" Sarah sighed.  
"You hit it like 6 months ago!" Alex added in whisper as if Sonny and Chuck weren't right there.  
"Oh good! Food!" Sonny announced as the waitress started passing plates.  
Sarah continued staring at Sonny and Alex who were sitting so close she was almost in his lap. "If you two start feeding each other I'm going to actually vomit!"  
Sonny pouted at her. Alex stole a French fry off Sonny's plate and pushed the whole thing in her mouth while staring daggers back at her best friend.  
"Is it always like this?" Chuck leaned over to ask Sarah.  
"No this is a recent development."  
"Well aren't we the lucky ones." He rolled his eyes wondering how he let Carisi convince him into this.  
Sarah held up her hand in a sarcastic high five. Chuck furrowed his brows but reluctantly clapped his hand to hers.  
Alex snorted to keep from laughing.  
****  
Despite not wanting this to turn into a night at the bar the two couples had finished their food and ordered another round. Sarah and Chuck were barely speaking to each other and instead were silently sharing disgusted looks at Sonny and Alex's blatant PDA, which only intensified with the alcohol they consumed.  
Alex paused from gently stroking the hair at the back of Sonny's head to make a concerned look up to the ceiling and around the restaurant. "Does Bon Jovi like own stock here? That's the 3rd song I've heard!"  
"It's the 4th! I think it's that table of moms ovah there." He motioned to the group of middle aged women with a pitcher of margaritas laughing loudly and singing along.  
"What?"  
"There's a jukebox." Chuck added with a point to the machine near the door.  
Alex looked gleeful. "Oh we are takin' this bar back! No more livin on a prayer!"  
Kennedy shrugged and sipped his drink. "I like Bon Jovi."  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Bon Jovi?"  
"Yeah, I saw them at the Garden in 86."  
"When you were only 57?" Sonny joked.  
Chuck shot him an exasperated look.  
"Got any quarters?" Alex lit up and grabbed her purse.  
Sonny dug in his pocket and produced 3 quarters. "Guess I was wearing dese when I did laundry."  
Alex had her coin purse in hand as she pulled her chair from the table. "C'mon, we're gonna run this joint."  
She took Sonny by the hand and followed her to the juke box.  
Sarah looked over at Chuck after the couple left. She sipped her drink.  
"Guess it's nice Carisi has someone who seems to like what a dork he is."  
Sarah kinda laughed. "Alex is kind of a dork too, she's just hot."  
Chuck laughed.  
"Lex is lucky though. I'm a douchebag magnet." Sarah sighed and finished her drink.  
"I'm a douchebag?" He asked.  
She turned on him. "Oh?"  
"Maybe if you gave me a chance."  
"And at what point was I supposed to believe this was going well?" She groaned.  
He shrugged and took a sip. "I complimented your hair. I've been nice."  
"Of course you did, because my hair is fucking awesome!" She shot back.  
He snorted, but grinned. "You're impossible!"  
"See!" Alex grinned when they returned. "You guys are getting along great!"  
"Sure. Great!" Sarah rolled her eyes again with a pout.  
Alex pretended not to see her friend's distress and instead focused back on Sonny. It made her feel too bad that she'd condemned Sarah, and Chuck, to a boring night where they were trapped with each other. But Sarah would forgive her and they'd laugh about it later. For now Alex was mostly interested in her date night with Sonny, so that at least this night wasn't a total bust.  
Sarah continued to sulk while Sonny and Alex were deep into some boring conversation on the other side of the booth. Chuck cleared his throat and said quietly, “Ya know, he's probably not worth it if you feel like shit after."  
"What?" Sarah looked at him, surprised.  
"It's a guy, right?"  
She looked even more shocked, not knowing how he knew or how to respond.  
"You and her," he motioned his head toward Alex "weren't exactly subtle earlier. I'm just saying he's probably not worth all the effort you're putting into being pissed off right now."  
"Whatever, Dad." She rolled her eyes. "No one said I had to be nice to you."  
"That's obvious. You can bail."  
"I promised Lex I'd put up with you for a night so you're stuck, Chuck." She gave him a wry expression, "But thanks."  
Kennedy sighed and slouched a little.  
Sarah assessed the man next to her, and felt a little tug of regret for being kind of terrible. Sonny and Alex began to giggle in their little corner.  
"Hey, why don't we both leave?" She asked, pulling some cash out of her purse and throwing it on the table.  
"Hey, I can-" Chuck started to protest.  
Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get out of here."  
Sonny and Alex looked up, confused and Kennedy shrugged, "Thanks guys. See you at work, Carisi."  
They watched the two leave, following one another but not quite together. Sonny smirked at their retreating backs.  
"You think she's gonna get lucky?" Sonny's cheeks were pink with the alcohol working its way through his system.  
Alex rolled her eyes. "No."  
"I bet I know who is." He added turning back to his girlfriend with an eyebrow wiggle.  
She grinned and kissed him. "Now that our charges are gone we can get out of here!"  
"Took long enough."  
****  
Alex slipped out of Sonny's bed hastily throwing one of his button down shirts over her naked shoulders. She didn't button it and it did little to cover her backside but she held it closed as she went hunting for her phone.  
"Al, get your ass back here." Sonny called sleepily. "I wanna cuddle."  
She giggled. "I'm just looking for my phone."  
She grinned at the pillows tossed around the couch and the clothes strewn about. She picked up her shirt and pillows but didn't see her phone. Finally she picked up her jeans on the floor and her phone was lying under them. She picked it up and returned to Sonny.  
"What's so important?" He asked holding the covers open for her to slip back inside.  
"Sarah."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing she's bitching about Kennedy." She shook her head and read. “He turned her down for sex.”  
"Well I could say I told ya so but-"  
"Then don't!" Alex narrowed her eyes. "She left a voicemail. She must be really mad."  
She hit the button to listen immediately hit with a barrage of expletives.  
"Oh, someone's chipper." Sonny joked.  
"Hold on." Alex slipped the phone from her ear and hit the speaker.  
"Who the fuck is this guy anyway? I'm the best piece of ass he's probably ever had..."  
"Humble, isn't she?" Sonny smirked.  
"It wasn't even that he said no, it was the WAY he said no!" Sarah continued over voicemail. "Just so smug. 'No thanks' No thanks!! I'm gonna show him. So I just need the address to the precinct- ya know what, I can Google it. I'm going down there Monday morning!"  
"Is she drunk?" Sonny asked.  
Alex just shook her head.  
"Don't tell Stretch. I don't want Chuckie to have warning. Dad body is going down!"  
She hung up after that. Alex placed her phone on the bedside and sighed.  
"Bet you're glad you set them up, huh?" Sonny laughed.


End file.
